Talk:Huey Emmerich
Ok, this is getting annoying. I tried to post Huey's birth date in his info box, and now the page is a complete mess. This needs to be fixed now. Weedle McHairybug 14:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed - Marcaurelix I knew it, Huey is Otacon's father. It make a lot of sense how someone could die in a pool, it's because his leg's is unable to be use. Well since he is Otacon's father then shouldn't the page be renamed to Huey Emmerich?--Kisukeiscool100396 19:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Otacons Mother sorry guys, i don't know how to edit the sidemap thing... the Mother of Hal and Hueys first wife is Dr. Strangelove :Although this is a possibility, Strangelove being Hal's mother has not been confirmed. --Bluerock 20:51, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Huey's Real Name When calling Sigint in MGS3, when he tries to remember the name of the college student who wrote a paper on bipedal tanks (Huey), his vague memory of the name was Emmerson Heinrich. It's obvious the name is suppose to read Heinson Emmerich. Shouldn't Huey's real name - or the possibility of this being his name - be in this bio? 00:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Emmerson and Heinrich were actually separate names that Sigint used, not his full name. Weedle McHairybug 00:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This comment is actually related to the name of the article but I can't seem to edit that section. Why is the name of this article "Huey" when we know his full name is Huey Emmerich?? --MOB-4-Life (talk) 12:35, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Huey is just a nickname. Strangelove confirmed that in a briefing file conversation with Big Boss. -- 12:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::There's an option to change the article's name so given that we know his full name and the fact that as you say Huey is just a nickname I'm gonna change it. If the mods have a problem they can just change it back and give their reasons. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 13:43, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Death Possible Retcon? The Ending TImelines now leave out huey's death. I know there's no solid proof, but could we mention the potential for a retcon (i.e. someone else took Emma down). Geekius Maximus (talk) 03:21, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :No, because it's merely speculation at this time. --Bluerock (talk) 14:22, May 19, 2014 (UTC) : I doubt Huey's death was retconned. That wouldn't make sense since his death is an important part of MGS2's storyline. 20:35, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah. The ending timelines don't always show this sort of thing. Don't forget, despite it being revealed in the ending that Naked Snake was Big Boss, his founding Outer Heaven was never shown on the ending timeline, and even the second ending timeline in Peace Walker omitted the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, despite it not only being Big Boss's swan song and a major victory, even if bittersweet, for the Patriots, but Miller ended up aiding Snake in that event. Now, if they skipped Huey's suicide in The Phantom Pain's ending timeline (if it has it, I mean), that will be cause for concern. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Huey as traitor? I will admit that I got the idea from a video on Youtube, but it's an important point. Did Hue betray MSF in Ground Zeroes? In short, my theory is Huey was blackmailed into betraying MSF when Dr. Strangelove was possibly kidnapped, and he was later captured and tortured by Diamond Dogs for this. Here's the video of which I speak: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXFor_tRxRs 02:36, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Edit: This was me, I forgot to log in under a username.UnitedPhysics (talk) Huey's Personality Is it just me or does the version of Huey we see in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain remind anyone else of Gaius Baltar in Battlestar Galactica? They're both egotistical scientists who believe themselves better than everyone else, blame others for their own shortcomings, see themselves as the victim in every situation, and have both been responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people.--Apache287 (talk) 05:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "Huey, however, had a far darker nature underneath, as evidenced by his treachery toward MSF for the sake of surviving the attack and presumably a higher grand of research under Cipher" Hold on people, that's purely speculation. There is no proof that he actually betrayed MSF, all there is to it are a bunch of accusations made by a blood thirsty revengeful Miller. 16:57, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the Piggyback guide made clear that WAS indeed his nature. They even said that it was sociopathic explicitly. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:58, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The game makes it pretty clear, in my opinion. --Fantomas (talk) 19:52, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::>bunch of accusations ::He just wanted justice and serious payback. «Eye for an eye.» ::Kaz: You will have justice. But our organization - the Boss's organization - is builton order, and reason. There will be no lynch mob. So stand down for today. We will gather all the evidence of this man's crimes. And then, he will be tried. Dismissed. ::And he blame himself, too. ::>There is no proof that he actually betrayed MSF ::Ok, it's not his fault, that was Snake's decisions! ::- it’s your fault that I built a world-destroying mech; ::- it’s your fault that I made another one; ::- it’s your fault that I killed the mother of my child and lost my son; ::- it’s your fault that I let the kids steal a Metal Gear; ::- it’s your fault that I mutated the parasites and tried to kill all of you. ::Huey is one of my fav characters. x) :: <Morniing (talk)> :: Language proficiency Shouldn't we put language proficiency in the "mother base staff" infobox? Pretty sure it's represented by the dots next to the language in the game. So if someone has 3 dots, he speaks fluently, if he has 1 dot, he barely understands it. Otherwise we're getting a weird army of polyglots. For example, Kojima here has 2 dots on English and 3 dots on Japanese since his English isn't perfect http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/4/4a/Kojima_TPP_Stats.jpg NoolanD (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Good point, I actually missed that aspect of the stats. I will try and implement it into the staff infobox soon (hopefully it won't be too complex). --Bluerock (talk) 15:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) First marriage In all fairness, Huey's first wife doesn't necessarily have to be Hal's biological mother, Strangelove. There's a span of about 7 years in between TPP and Emma's birth alone when he could have married. Just thought I'd point that out. --Bluerock (talk) 00:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC)